This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 09/702,619, filed Oct. 31, 2000 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,330.
The invention relates to cut-resistant yarns, particularly composite cut resistant yarns which have been treated to retard the growth of microbes which can cause food contamination and illness in humans and to garments such as cut-resistant gloves knitted or woven from such yarns. In accordance with the invention, yarns treated to retard the growth of microbes, such as bacteria, molds and fungi are knitted or woven into gloves of the type worn by meat cutters and others whose job involves working with knives, saws and other sharp objects.
Certain types of medical gloves treated with antimicrobial agents are known, as are cut-resistant gloves which achieve a measure of antimicrobial protection through the plating of a treated acetate fiber to a cut-resistant yarn as a part of the knitting process. However, applicants are not aware of a cut-resistant composite yarn which itself contains an antimicrobial component.
Users needing protection against cuts and also requiring a high level of dexterity now have a variety of products available for use. Some such products, for example, gloves knitted from fibers such as those sold under the name KEVLAR and ultrahigh molecular weight polyolefin fiber such as those sold under the name SPECTRA, provide a moderate degree of safety and protection but are extremely costly. Commercial examples of these engineered fibers include sold by Honeywell, Inc. under the name SPECTRA 900 and SPECTRA 1000 and those sold by the Du Pont Company of Wilmington, Del. under the name KEVLAR.
Less expensive yarns have been developed from various combinations of wire, fiberglass, polyester, polypropylene and polyolefin fibers which are nevertheless more cut-resistant. Several embodiments are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat.No.ISSUE DATEINVENTORTITLE4,383,449May 23, 1983Byrne, Sr.PROTECTIVE GLOVESAND THE LIKE AND AYARN WITH FLEXIBLECORE WRAPPED WITHARAMID FIBER4,651,514Mar. 24, 1987CollettELECTRICALLYNONCONDUCTIVE,ABRASION AND CUTRESISTANT YARN4,777,789Oct. 18, 1988Kolmes et al.WIRE WRAPPED YARNFOR PROTECTIVEGARMENTS4,818,587Apr. 04, 1989Ejima et al.NONWOVEN FABRICSAND METHOD FORPRODUCING THEM4,838,017Jun. 13, 1989Kolmes et al.WIRE WRAPPED YARNFOR PROTECTIVEGARMENTS4,886,691Dec. 12, 1989WincklhoferCUT RESISTANT JACKETFOR ROPES, WEBBING,STRAPS, INFLATABLESAND THE LIKE4,936,085Jun. 26, 1990Kolmes et al.YARN AND GLOVE5,010,723Apr. 30, 1991WilenTWISTED YARN WHICHWILL MAINTAIN ITSTWIST AND PRODUCTSPRODUCED THEREFROM5,119,512Jun. 09, 1992Dunbar et al.CUT RESISTANT YARN,FABRIC AND GLOVES5,177,948Jan. 12, 1993Kolmes et al.YARN AND GLOVE
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449 shows protective gloves and the like and a yarn comprising a core of a flexible wire alongside an aramid fiber strand or strands and a covering of aramid fiber such as that manufactured and sold under the name KEVLAR by the DuPont Company of Wilmington, Del. in which the aramid fiber is either spun or filament. Two aramid fiber strands, either spun or filament, are wrapped around the core with one strand wrapped in a clockwise direction and the other strand wrapped in a counter-clockwise direction with the opposite spiral wrapping of the strands serving to secure the strands in position on the core without any other securing means. The yarn having a flexible core with aramid fiber strands wrapped thereon is used to make protective gloves on conventional glove knitting or weaving machinery and is capable of movement in relation to needle eyes and the like without jamming in the same manner as various natural and synthetic fiber yarns. The yarn having a flexible core with aramid fiber strands wrapped thereon is also used in making various U.S. other products normally made of conventional fiber yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,514 shows an electrically non-conductive, cut and abrasion resistant yarn for use in the manufacture of protective coverings including a core of monofilament nylon having a diameter in the range of about 0.004 to 0.020 inches, a first wrap on the core of at least one strand of aramid fiber having a cotton count size in the range of about 1/1 to 30/1 and a second wrap on the core of texturized nylon of two to eight ply construction. Each ply is made up of 24 to 44 nylon filaments with each filament being about 50–90 denier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,789 shows an improved yarn, fabric and protective garment made from such yarn where the yarn, fabric and garment exhibit increased cut resistance. The yarn includes a cord made of fiber and a covering wrapped around the core, the covering includes at least one strand of wire wrapped around the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,587 shows nonwoven fabrics contain at least 30% by weight of heat-adhesive composite fibers consisting of core portion and sheath portion, the core portion being of the side-by-side type composite structure comprising two core components of different polypropylene base polymers in a composite ratio of 1:2 to 2:1, one of the core components having a Q value, expressed in terms of the weight-average molecular weight/the number-average molecular weight, equal to or higher than 6 and the other having a Q value equal to or lower than 5, and the sheath portion meeting at least the requirement that it should comprise a sheath component of a polyethylene base polymer having a melting point lower by at least 20° C. than the lower one of the melting points of the two core components. The nonwoven fabrics are bulky and soft due to the crimps of the heat-adhesive composite fibers resultant form the core portion and are stabilized by the interfiber bonds of the sheath portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,017 shows an improved yarn, fabric and protective garment made from such yarn where the yarn, fabric and garment exhibit increased cut resistance. The yarn includes a core made of fiber and a covering wrapped around the core, the covering includes at least one strand of wire wrapped around the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,691 shows a cut resistant article comprising a cut resistant jacket surrounding a less cut resistant member. The jacket comprises a fabric of yarn and the yarn consists essentially of a high strength, longitudinal strand having a tensile strength of at least 1 GPa. The strand is wrapped with another fiber or the same fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,085 shows an improved yarn, fabric and protective garment made from such yarn, where the yarn, fabric and garment exhibit increased cut resistance, flexibility, pliability and softness. The yarn is non-metallic and includes a core made of fiber and a covering wrapped around the core. At least one of the strands is fiberglass, the non-fiberglass strands are preferably nylon or polyester.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,723 shows a yarn produced from two or more twisted cellulosic fibers, such as cotton or cotton rayon fibers, the plies being helically wound around a thermoplastic filament core which is subsequently melted to bind the inner portions of the yarn together so that it does not untwist or shed lint readily. The yarn is employed in a dU.S.t mop or floor mat for a shampoos bonnet for stain resistant treated carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,512 shows a cut resistant article 20 comprising a cut resistant jacket surrounding a less cut resistant member. The jacket comprises a fabric of yarn and the yarn consists essentially of a high strength, longitudinal strand having a tensile strength of at least 1 GPa. The strand is wrapped with another fiber or the same fiber. In another embodiment, the invention is a highly cut resistant yarn of at least two nonmetallic fibers. One fiber is inherently cut resistant like high strength polyethylene, polypropylene or aramids. The other fiber in the yarn has a high level of hardness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,948 shows an improved non-metallic yarn, 30 fabric and protective garment made from such yarn, where the yarn, fabric and garment exhibit increased cut resistance, flexibility, pliability and softness. The yarn is non-metallic and includes a core made of fiber and a covering wrapped around the core. At least one of the strands of the core is fiberglass, the non-fiberglass strands are preferably nylon, extended chain polyethylene, aramid or polyester.
Any of these structures can be treated in accordance with the invention of this application in order to provide antimicrobial effects to the yarn and the garment fabricated from the yarn. These yarns are generally sufficiently heat-resistant to permit periodic sterilization to kill bacteria and other microbes. Yarns treated as described in this application provide greatly retarded microbe development between sterilization treatments, thereby greatly reducing the possibility of contamination of food products.